The B-Team: Aftermath Adventures: The Nega-Birdman Saga: Party of Doom!: Part 2 of 4
The B-Team: Aftermath Adventures: The Nega-Birdman Saga: Party of Doom!: Part 2 of 4 #002 is an issue with The B-Team series, Aftermath Adventures. It's the second issue in the Aftermath Adventures series, after Misadventures on Necromorph, as well as the second issue in the Nega-Birdman Saga. The issue takes place 3 months after Misadventures on Necromorph. The 4 members of The B-Team that were in the last issue return, with 6th member Dr. Joker. Some parts were added due to holes in the original story. Story Chapter 1: The Party 3 Months Later... Dan sits on the bridge of the Ishimura bored. Mimi comes out of the PAK also bored. They both sigh. Birdman walks in the room, still angered about his teleportation neutralized. "How long have we been in space! My teleportation powers haven't regained full limit yet!" Birdman sighed. Birdman hears the Facebook message ring and runs toward the computer. "Hey, The B-Team has been invited to a party!" said Birdman. "BLOODY HELL YEAH!" yelled Dan. "Did I just speak British?" asked Dan. "Yep," said Birdman. "Let me try to teleport there!" said Birdman. Birdman tried to teleport, but teleported to an asteroid not that far from the party. "Hey, atleast we're close!' said Birdman. Dan just sighed. Birdman grabbed Dan and did a Leap of Faith across the gap separating the asteroid and the party. "Do you even know where we are?" asked Dan. Dan pulled out his Holo-Map. He sighed. "Look, we're gonna go to this party and then go straight back to Earth," explained Dan. But Birdman was mysteriously gone. Dan looked at Mimi who was on his head. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. TO THE PARTY!" exclaimed Dan as he began to approach the entrance. At the entrance, a bodyguard stood. "Name," "Umm, name? Dan and Mimi," said Dan, nervously. "A last name? You can't enter without a last name," said the bodyguard. "Umm, but I'm Irken. We don't have last names," explained Dan. "TOO BAD!" yelled the bodyguard, pressing a button that shot a laser at Dan, sending him and Mimi to a dungeon underneath the party. "Oh WTF!" exclaimed Dan. Dan sits and whispers into Mimi's cat ear. "Code Alpha Red 329," Mimi disappears. A voice is heard in the dark side of Dan's cell. "Dan, is that you?" It was Birdman. "Yeah," said Dan. From behind, a familiar voice is heard. "Well, well, well. If it isn't father and that green munchkin," It was Nega-Birdman. "You have got to be kidding me," said Dan. "Yes I'm back!" yelled Nega-Birdman. Nega-Birdman pulled out a tazer and tazed Dan. "Ahhhh!" yelled Dan. "But that's not all," said Nega-Birdman maniacally. Nega-Birdman pinches Dan, turning into Dan. "I have a party to attend!" exclaimed Nega-Birdman. Nega-Birdman, now Dan, ran upstairs to the party. Meanwhile, Mimi, still invisible, hid under one of the party tables. Still in the dungeon, Dan began to sigh. "Dan, hit me so hard and I'll get pissed and go berserk," asked Dan. "As hard as I can?" asked Dan. "As hard for me to go berserk. Alright Dan, go!" yelled Birdman. "OK, but remember, you asked for it," said Dan. With his robotic arm, he punched Birdman hard with his arm with jets, adding more strength. Birdman is sent to the wall. Birdman gets so pissed, the ceiling breaks, revealing a janitor's closet. But Dan's punch was so hard, it pissed him off harder than expected and punched Dan into the next cell. "Owwwwwww!!!" yelled Dan, as he began to rub his head. "Dude, WTF! You asked me to hit you!" he exclaimed. "It was so I can break the ceiling. Let's go call Death Sonic!" Through the grate, Birdman sent a flare. "Death Sonic, you there?" asked Birdman. "Death Sonic, standing by. I'll help if needed," said Death Sonic. "Good," said Birdman. Dan got up. "We shouldn't crash the party yet," smirked Dan. Dan puts holograms of him and Birdman in the cell. "We need to wait so we have the element of surprise and attack after an explosion is predictable," explained Dan. "OK," agreed Birdman. Footsteps of guards are heard on the stairs. Birdman hides behind the stairs and jump them. Birdman takes their clothes off. "The perfect disguise," said Birdman, mischievously, as he put on the guard outfit. "Nice," Dan said as he put on the guard outfit as well. "Disguise plus someone on the inside," cheered Dan. Birdman and Dan walked upstairs into the party. Dan began to transmit Mimi. "Mimi, we're in. Start Code Grey Delta 673," ordered Dan. "Alright, here's the plan! We go in as spies for Master Hacker and Death Sonic. When the time is right, I'll go fight my son while you guys evacuate the civilians and take care of the guards. Understood?" explained Birdman. "Dude, that's exactly what Code Grey Delta 673 is! Great minds think alike, I guess. Well, except the whole fighting your son thing," said Dan. They enter the party. Master Hacker, who got the invite after Dan and Birdman were captured, was breakdancing at the party. He began to think. "Gosh, Dan's cat is so amazing. She's just like me!" Dan began walking through the party with Birdman. Dan began to think. "No signs of, well, the other me which is Nega-Birdman. I wonder what's on TV tonight.., FOCUS DAN!!! Say, I wonder where's Mimi and Master Hacker?" Nega-Birdman, disguised as Dan, walked up toward Master Hacker. "Hello, Master Hacker," he said in Dan's voice. "Oh, hello Dan! Say, where's your cat? She's so intriguing in a fascinating way!" cheered Master Hacker. Nega-Birdman smirked. He began to think. "Since I caught the cat, it will bring me Dan, then Master Hacker and finally: Father," Nega-Birdman to speak to Master Hacker. "Um, she's in the Ishiruma," said Nega-Birdman nervously. Master Hacker grabbed Nega-Birdman and teleported. "Start talking! How'd you get off that planet and why are you still alive!? Keep in mind if you don't tell me, you won't be alive much longer!" exclaimed Master Hacker. Dan saw Master Hacker and Nega-Birdman teleport and began to think. "Fool! I wouldn't have mis said my own ship's name!" Nega-Birdman began to speak to Master Hacker. "What are you talking about!? I swear, you're being mean to everyone! I don't know what you're talking about," Back at the party, Dan began to explain Birdman what he saw. "Well, what now. Haxs just teleported Nega-Birdman away. Do we wait until one of them returns?" asked Dan. Birdman, not paying attention, was eating bird seeds. "What?" Meanwhile, with Master Hacker and Nega-Birdman. "Don't you think I know who you are? Take off your disguise, Nega-Birdman!" yelled Master Hacker. "What the heck are you talking about!?" yelled Nega-Birdman. Back at the party, Dan and Birdman were still arguing. Dan had given Master Hacker the nickname "Haxs". "Wait! If Nega-Birdman survived, is there a chance that the other us survived, too. Well, besides Nega-Death Sonic since Death Sonic had killed him before we left," asked Dan. "No, he teleported before I escaped. Nega you was the bomb and didn't Master Hacker turn his Nega self into ash?" explained Birdman. "But he made them once, couldn't he make them again?" asked Dan. "Like what if the Necromorphs were only a test. To learn our fighting styles. He could've made more that now that info," said Dan. Back with Master Hacker and Nega-Birdman. "I'm not playing games," exclaimed Master Hacker. He punched Nega-Birdman in the face. Nega-Birdman pretended to play hurt. "I ain't taking this shit," said Nega-Birdman. Nega-Birdman turns on the fake PAK and flies away. Back with Dan and Birdman. "Dan, it's probably true which means..." An army of Necromorphs appear. Chapter 2: The Party Battle Royale Dan sighed. "We really got to go through this again. Well, may they don't know we're h-" Dan is hit across the room. "Dan!" yelled Birdman, blasting a sixth of the Necromorph Army. Dan gets up from the rubble. "WHY AM I THE ONE BEING THROWN INTO WALLS!?" exclaimed Dan. Dan pulls out a machine gun. "DIE!" he cried as he blasted another sixth of the Necromorph Army. From behind the army, Ubermorphs and Tripods appeared. "They're new," commented Birdman. "Great, might be able to handle the Tripods, but Ubermorphs have the ability to regenerate," explained Dan. "Hmm, let's see if my teleportation powers are back," smirked Birdman. Birdman begins to focus on where to send the Ubermorphs. He blasts the Ubermorphs and they disappeared. "I teleported them to the sun," said Birdman. "Well, uh, that works," said Dan. "Get the regular Necromorphs, I'll get the Tripods," ordered Birdman as charged and killed 5 Tripods. "Right," agreed Dan. Dan grabbed one of his bombs and threw it towards the Necromorphs. After the explosion, Dan jumped at them with his arm in blade mode. Meanwhile, Master Hacker concentrates on making temporary companions. He makes Mercer and Supreme Hunter. "Screw this! Mercer, Supreme Hunter, you come with me or not?" asked Master Hacker. Mercer and Supreme Hunter agreed. Master Hacker blew up one of the walls and him and Mercer and Supreme Hunter entered. "Mercer and Supreme Hunter, attack!" ordered Master Hacker. Mercer Tendril Barrage whil Supreme Hunter uses Graveyard Spike Attack, both killing a third of the Necromorph Army. They both die right after. "Dude, nothing can be said for what just happened," commented Dan. "Let's do this together, Master Hacker!" yelled Birdman. They do the Fusion Dance and fuse, turning into Master Bird. Dan looks at Master Bird. "Again, nothing can be said of what just happened," Dan commented again. Master Bird does an Electric/Fire Type Move, taking out the entire Mecromorph Army out. "Where's Nega-Birdman?" Birdman's voice asked Master Hacker. "He flew off," responded Master Hacker's voice. Dan walks to the ruins of the party. "Look at all the blood of the innocent spilled. Simple people that were thinking they were going to a simple party, dead," Dan sighs. "You guys can go ahead and find Nega-Birdman, I'm gonna stay here for a bit," said Dan. "Use your Necromancer Spells to revive them and board the survivors on the Ishimura. Well, we're going now," said Birdman's voice. From behind, Nega-Birdman, Nega-Dan and Nega-Master Hacker appeared. "Say Dan, how about if I do kill the innocent!" laughed Nega-Birdman manically. Nega-Birdman looked at the remaining party goers huddled in corner. He blasted them, killing them. "YOU SON OF A--no, remain calm," Dan sighs. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Dan pulled out his shotgun and began to shoot at the Negas, but missed. Nega-Dan begins to tomahawk Dan swords, Dan quickly trying to dodge them. Master Bird began to fight Nega-Birdman and Nega-Master Hacker invaded the Ishimura, destroying everything in sight. Dan deflects some of Nega-Dan's swords. "You may know my fighting styles, my weaponary, my weaknesses, but wven if you have my DNA, there's one difference that DNA can't hold: You are a creature of anger and evil, but I am able to stay calm and focus. I was once like you, cold-blooded and a murderer, but I learned from my past and that's a lesson DNA will never teach you. You may be stronger, but I have the spirits of those you killed by my side," spoke Dan. Dan hears a metal cut. He turns around to look at his PAK. A sword had stabbed him. "Haha, ten minutes. Plenty of time to destroy the Ishimura. Also, that was for the original Nega-Invader Dan!" exclaimed Nega-Dan. Dan quickly does a Necromancer Spell and the spirits of the innocent swarm him. "You will pay for spilling the blood of the innocent," said Dan. But Nega-Dan was gone, leaving behind a decoy. "Firetruck! Oh well, let's see if this works," Dan hoped. Dan began to transmit to the Ishimura. "Defend Code Beta Black Omega 29485," said Dan. The ship's defense system turns online but quickly turns off. Nega-Master Hacker is heard cackling in the background of the transmission. "You've been hacked!" "GOD FU-" Dan passes out from his PAK having a hole in it. Dan woke up 4 minutes later. He had 6 minutes left. "Huh?" Dan sees Mimi in front of him with a repair kit. "You sure took your time, didn't you?" asked Dan. Mimi repairs Dan's PAK. Dan sees the Ishimura with a lot of wreckage, as well as Nega-Birdman and Nega-Dan fighting Master Bird over the ship. Dan sneaks onto the ship. "Mimi, take to the vents and try to get to the bridge. This is Code Alpha Red Omega Delta 0012665054. Call in the supply," ordered Dan. Dan puts Mimi in the vent then starts running down the hallway to the mining rigs. Dan enters the mining rigs. Dan sees Death Sonic's bots leaving. "Where are you going?" asked Dan. "Master Hacker ordered us to leave the ship," one of the bots said. "That's not Master Hacker! Just stay here!" Dan ordered. He begins to walk around the mining rigs. "It's gotta be here somewhere," Dan hears an explosion coming from the vents. "NO!" Dan yelled. Dan stops for a moment then continues looking around. Dan jumps down the elevator shaft to the lower levels of the rig. "Where can it be?" Dan asked himself. Dan finds a destroyed Mimi on the floor. A note is attached to her. "Look behind you," Dan looks behind him but is quickly stabbed in the PAK. "No one to save you this time!" Nega-Master Hacker cackled. Dan smiled. "No one to save you either," Dan grabs a Marker, a rock that causes Necromorphs and other races insane, into Nega-Master Hacker's left eye. "Have fun going insane," Dan laughed. "Whatever. I'm Nega, so, I won't feel any pain, so it'll probably increase my dark powers! Have fun with your last ten minutes of life, puny Irken!" Nega-Master Hacker cackled as he ran off. Nega-Master begins to rub his eyes in pain. Dan began to think. "Dark power or not, that thing starts making you see things, start making you to try to kill yourself and there's no cure," Dan laughs, coughing up blood. "I ain't the only one dying today," said Dan faintly. Nega-Master Hacker grabs some incase-of-emergency eyes when Dan comes from behind a corner with a needle in his hand and attempts to stab Nega-Master Hacker. Nega-Master Hacker grabs his arm, but his eyes widen. Dan smiled while his sight began to fade. "Your left handis trying to stab yourself while the other is trying to stop it," he smirked. "AH!" yelled Nega-Master Hacker, running off who-knows-where. Dan only had 30 seconds before he died of PAK failure, so he limped to the Medical Station and healed himself for some more time of life. "Great, I gotta use this thing well to stay alive until I get to the Work Station," Dan complained. Dan looks at his Holo-Map to find the nearest Work Station, walking there as fast as he can. He gets there and fixes his PAK. When he leaves, he finds Mimi's parts, still on the floor. Dan picks up the parts. "I'll repair you as soon as I can," Dan promised. Dan entered the vents and crawled to the bridge. Nega-Master Hacker had a trap in the vents, blocking Dan's way to the bridge. Dan sighed. He'll have to take another route to the bridge. Back at the battle, Nega-Birdman and Nega-Dan fused. "Enough ta--" Dr. Joker, the 6th member of The B-Team, mysteriously appeared. Chapter 3: Enter Doom! "Hey, I was supposed to be at T.G.I. Friday's! This teleportation doesn't work!" Dr. Joker complained. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Master Bird asked. "I do not know! But it looks like you're having a battle," Dr. Joker commented. "We are and we need your help! Come fuse with us!" Master Bird ordered. "Um, OK!" Dr. Joker said, confused. He fuses with Master Bird, turning in Dr. Bird Hacker. "Let's finish this off!" yelled Dr. Bird Hacker. "Hmph, I was expecting Joker to appear. Nega-Joker, approach!" ordered Nega-Invader Bird ordered. Nega-Dr. Joker appears from behind. "Let's put a frown on that face!" Nega-Dr. Joker cackled as he fused with Nega-Invader Bird, turning into Nega-Dr. Invader Bird. Meanwhile, Dan enters a work station by the bridge and fixes Mimi. Dan and Mimi look outside the window, seeing Dr. Bird Hacker fight Nega-Dr. Invader Bird. "Let's go, we still got more work to do!" Dan ordered Mimi as she re-entered Dan's PAK. Dr. Bird Hacker and Nega-Dr. Invader Bird were still battling it out, mean comment after mean comment. "Fuck you, Nega-Joker! No frowning in this clown!" Dr. Joker's voice commented. "I see you don't die, but I know how it's like with a needle in your eye. Don't cross your heart and hope to die, because I want to see it with my own eyes. Dan, ready what's left of the Ishimura! We're gonna crack this clown!" Master Hacker's voice commented. "FOOL! Nega-Master Hacker rigged the Ishimusra!" exclaimed Nega-Dr. Invader Bird. The Fusioned watched as part of the ship blew up. Dr. Bird Hacker prayed that their comrade didn't die inside. Dan sees the fire and runs as fast as he can through the bridge, barely making it out alive. "Guess I should grab onto something since I'm about to turn off the gravity, so hold on, Mimi!" Dan explained. Dan turned off the gravity, grabbing on a pole for dear life. "If I'm correct, this will send Nega-Master Hacker off into that lava planet near the party," Dan explained. Dan disables the space-lock, seeing a dead, burnt Nega-Master Hacker with a needle up his heart floating to the lava planet, being incinerated. Dan turns on the space-lock and gravity back on. He looked at his ruined ship. "Great, now I'll have work on this thing more again!" Dan complained. Dan heard Dr. Bird Hacker through a broken window, calling to fuse with them. Dan jumps out that window and fuses with them. "HAHA! Time to die, Negas!" exclaimed Dr. Invader Bird Hacker. They blast at Nega-Dr. Invader Bird, blowing them up. Dr. Invader Bird Hacker defuse, turning back into their original bodies. They begin to celebrate until Birdman sees Nega-Birdman off in the distance. "You're probably wondering why I ditched my friends? Unlike you guys, I show no mercy! I'll see you guys on Earth!" Nega-Birdman cackled as he teleported to Earth. "Guys, we gotta go! Death Sonic, tow us the Ishimura, it's a little banged up," ordered Birdman. "Get your own ride, Birdman! You showed nothing that I would've cared for today, so you'll have to get your own ride!" exclaimed Death Sonic. "No, he'll ride with me on the Ishimura! Come on, Birdman!" Dan called. The DarkStar247 begins to tow the Ishimura. Everyone entered one of the two ships. Dan and Birdman ran to the part of the Ishimura's bridge that didn't have bad damage in it. Dan jumps into the captain's seat and points to Earth's direction. "Onward to Earth! We have a bird to catch!" ordered Dan. To Be Continued... Next Issue! The B-Team: Aftermath Adventures: The Nega-Birdman Saga: Part 3 of 4: The War of Nega-Birdman Part 1 of 2 Trivia A terrible joke was intended for Birdman's phone, mentioning that his original phone was destroyed in his battle with Nega-Birdman in the last issue and that he bought a new phone on Planet Verizon, a parody to Verizon Wireless. Mercer and Supreme Hunter were references to the characters by the same name in the Prototype series. The Marker is indeed in fact a real thing, but in the Dead Space series.